


shitty rom-coms and snow kisses

by majorlachdown



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 12 Days of Spones, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorlachdown/pseuds/majorlachdown
Summary: “They’re… intriguing.”Leonard huffed out a laugh. “More illogical human behavior?”“Perhaps.” And then, after a sidelong glance: “Though if you find it illogical, Leonard, I may have to reevaluate that conclusion.”“Hey!” he protested without heat. “You’re supposed to be hate-watching the movie, Spock. Not me.”aka Spock gets introduced to Hallmark Christmas movies and comes up with an idea.(12 Days of Spones - Day 1: Snow)
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	shitty rom-coms and snow kisses

**Author's Note:**

> first posted spones fic! this is for the [12 days of spones event](https://fuckyeahspones.tumblr.com/post/635699400968224768/12-days-of-spones-a-winter-event-december-12th). hope y'all enjoy

“Kisses in the snow seem to be a common theme for the end of all these films,” Spock observed, looking skeptically at the projected couple quite literally smashing their mouths together while snow fell into their hair. It looked painful.

“I — yeah, I guess,” Leonard said sheepishly, already reaching for the remote. “We don’t have to watch these, you know, it’s just… Joanna and I like to watch them, this time of year. _Hate_ -watch them.”

“No, we can continue,” Spock interjected before he could pause it. “They’re… intriguing.”

Leonard huffed out a laugh. “More illogical human behavior?”

“Perhaps.” And then, after a sidelong glance: “Though if _you_ find it illogical, Leonard, I may have to reevaluate that conclusion.”

“Hey!” he protested without heat. “You’re supposed to be hate-watching the _movie_ , Spock. Not me.”

Spock almost smiled. “Apologies,” he said. And then he said it again, by laying his hand on the ankle that had stretched closer to him on the couch as Leonard got more comfortable. He turned back to the projection and his eyebrow raised at the sight in front of him. “I did not know this was a musical.”

“It’s not, it’s the last five minutes of a shitty Christmas rom-com. Hence, the shitty musical end scene.”

Spock didn’t particularly understand that, but he nodded. They finished the movie silently with horrified fascination — the horrible autotune filling the quarters until it finally faded to the instrumental credits.

“Phew,” Leonard finally said. “That was… really fuckin’ horrible, huh?”

“And yet you enjoyed watching it?”

He grinned, a little embarrassed at explaining the ritual. “Just a little bit. It’s entertaining to watch bad content! You’ve just got to tear it to shreds verbally while doing it. Keeps you sane.”

He popped off of the couch, going to find a new movie.

“Are you implying that watching too many of these movies can make one mentally unstable?”

Leonard didn’t look back at him, but he snorted. “Spock, in my very expert medical opinion… yes.”

He finished queuing the movie up and settled back onto the couch. This time, his feet found themselves in Spock’s lap. Spock, for his part, simply wrapped his fingers loosely around his ankles, barely paying him any mind.

“Leonard, I have one other question.”

“Hm?”

The film was starting with a slow pan over a small town.

“Kisses in the snow… they’re seen as romantic?”

“I guess. In the most cliche way. It’s just a common trope in Christmas movies.”

“Hm,” Spock mused. He left it at that.

“What?”

“I was contemplating when we would next see snow.”

Leonard attempted to hide his blush, by arguing gruffly, “Even if we weren’t on the ship, I live in _Georgia_ and you live in a desert. Not much of a chance of us finding snow any time soon.”

Spock tilted his head, conceding the point. “I assume you have not been kissed in the snow?”

“Not that I remember, but maybe. They’re not as firework-y as the movies paint them as.”

Almost on cue, the movie set off fireworks as it began a montage of the main character’s — miserable, by the looks of it — past year.

“Anyway, we don’t need _snow_ to kiss, you know.”

“Of _that_ ,” Spock responded, “I am keenly aware.”

Leonard couldn’t even pretend to hide his blush this time so he just turned back to the projected film. “Watch the damn movie.”

He did. “I believe he is about to spill his coffee on her,” he said a second later.

And, lo and behold, the guy tripped over nothing and dropped his giant coffee down her shirt.

Spock blinked. “He was — no one was around them, he could have easily avoided her.”

“Shitty romcom, Spock,” Leonard reminded him.

“But it was completely unnecessary. There was no crowd around them. Why did he spill all of it? He could have righted himself in time to avoid that.”

He wanted to laugh at the outburst, but he just recited: “Shitty romcom.”

Spock opened his mouth to continue his criticisms, but his mouth firmly shut as the woman was revealed to be in the restroom as she washed her shirt in the sink. With only a bra on.

“Spock?”

He averted his eyes from the projection. “Leonard, you did not tell me that this movie was explicit.”

Leonard laughed so hard — at the guy “accidentally” walking in on the shirtless woman, Spock’s mortified expression, the implication that bras should be rated R — that he fell off the couch.

***

“Shore leave, Bones,” Jim said excitedly. “Come on, you need to take a break.”

“I’ll take a break after I administer all of these vaccines _for_ shore leave.”

At that, he pressed his hypospray into Jim’s neck.

“Now, get out of here — the faster I get through this, the faster shore leave comes.”

Jim chuckled, but obligingly slid off the biobed. “There’s a pool!”

“The faster shore leave comes, the faster _swimming comes_ ,” Leonard added pointedly.

Jim held his hands up in surrender, beginning to walk backwards. “Alright, alright, I’m leaving! Just don’t forget a swimsuit.”

“I won’t, _Captain_ ,” Leonard said, somehow making the respectful term downright mocking.

***

And he didn’t forget swim trunks. But, as it turned out, there was no need to worry about them anyway.

“Snow,” Spock confirmed as the planet got closer on the view-screen.

“Snow,” Chekov agreed forlornly.

Jim sighed — they’d all been expecting the stereotypical pool day vacation. “Guess we’re going _sledding_ instead of swimming.”

Leonard looked at the planet next to his spot behind Jim and then to Spock and then back to the planet. “Guess so,” he drawled.

Spock stayed turned away from them.

But it didn’t matter.

Leonard could see how flushed the back of his ears were.

***

“I have been waiting six months and eleven days to do this,” Spock murmured, cupping Leonard’s face in his hand.

They’d managed to escape the rest of the crew when a snowball fight had broken out.

“Those Christmas movies really stuck with you that hard?”

“Indeed, they did.”

Leonard laughed before rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “Alright, let’s get to this snow kissing.”

He leaned forward, but —

“Leonard, wait.”

Leonard waited.

“Is it possible that we could break up for a moment?”

He raised his eyebrow.

“To make the kiss more authentic,” Spock supplied helpfully.

Leonard stared at him for a moment, an incredulous grin sliding onto his face. “Spock?” he asked in a voice that was too sweet to _actually_ be sweet.

“Yes?”

“Take what you can get.” And he grabbed Spock by his scarf, dragging him down into a dip before kissing him for a good and long moment.

When he pulled back, Spock actually looked dazed. He straightened out of Leonard’s hold. He wiped the snow off of his face for it to only be replaced a few seconds later.

Leonard was smirking at him.

Spock cleared his throat, fixed the position of his coat. “That was acceptable.”

“Hm… I don’t know, in the movies, they probably shoot a ton of takes,” Leonard mused playfully.

Spock considered this. His cheeks were flushed, but Leonard didn’t know if it was from the cold or the kiss. Probably both. “You’re most likely correct,” he agreed after a moment.

Leonard couldn’t help it when he laughed into the kiss.

Kissing in the snow really _was_ romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [here.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blacktrekkie)
> 
> i enjoyed writing this, but i'm posting it at 5:30am so my judgement may not be the best. let me know how you liked it!


End file.
